Battle Royale: Friends Forever
by captain-random64
Summary: Would you kill your best friend. Would you kill the person you hate. Would you kill your bully. Would you kill the person you bully. Would you kill yourself. The Battle royale act has been moved to America and rules have changed. Anyone grade in highschool is now available to win the lottery. 61 students are chosen, some will play, some will not and some will just give up.
1. The rules and night one part 1

**LOCATION: Croswell High School**

The school grounds are filled with students. All of them wearing the usual uniform. Girls wearing black blazers and skirts with white shirts and some in grey jumpers. The nerdy girls in black tights or knee high socks and wedge school shoes, the sluts in tiny black heels. The boys in black pants, blazers and white shirts. The nerds with their top buttons done and their tie done to perfection, the popular and arrogant with their shirts hanging low, ties scruffy and hair done more than uniform. Their crimson red ties tied around every student's neck.

All the students are in their home rooms, there are 7 homerooms, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Iota, Lambda, Nu, Xi. All students are in their home rooms, well except 61 students, the students of 10th grade. They're going on a trip, well….as far as they know. The students all talk together on the bus in their cliques. The popular girls, the rebels, the nerds, the dreamers, the jocks etc.

"Can you believe it?" one of the girls Annamaria smiles to her friend Amelia "It's are first trip in ages"

"I know right!" Amelia grins back "And it's lasting for a week"

"And you know what that means" their other friend Shauna adds joining her and her best friend Lucy in the conversation

"No school work for a week" the slightly nerdy but still cool Lucy laughs

On the far end of the bus 6 girls laugh and play rock, paper and scissors with their teacher.

"Paper beats rock Mr Kellet, I win" Imogen , the most patient of the group giggles

"Come on Alice, Do you want to play something else?" Rebecca, the most intelligent and by far the leader of the clique smirks

Alice, the most shy and quiet of the group smiles and adds in "No it's ok, let's carry on playing this"

"Yeah" Lynette, the loudest of the girls shouts "I'm going to kick your butt"

At the very front of the bus sat the popular girls, Amy, Edie, Ellie, Gabriella, Penny, Gabby Taylor and Lauren. All of them have stuffed their bras with tissue, only Gabby, Lauren and Taylor have not died their hair and all but Gabby and Taylor has orange skin.

"Oh my god" Penny whines "I better not have to share a cabin with any of the dorks"

Edie smirks and turns around to three girls named Cara, Chloe and Grace "SHE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU!" she shouts at the nerdy girls.

"Are you excited Taylor?" Gabby asks the pretty brunette

"Not to bothered at the moment, this is the only time of the year where I might have to interact with these losers" Taylor smirks

And at the middle of the bus are Ella and Katie, too close friends. Ella a shy and intelligent girl but not considered a nerd by her peers and her best friend Katie a natural and elegant beauty but prefers not to hang out with the popular sluts others would think she would be perfect with.

"Come on Ella, cheer up" Katie smiles at the girl she's known since she was 5 "We're going to have a great time"

Ella smiles back "I know, it's just….I really don't want to be in the same cabin as those…..popular girls. They always have boys over and I can never get any sleep because they're…..you know"

"Well if you're paired with them just ask for a room change" Katie says back to her

The entire bus is filled with excitement and talk, boys and girls begin speaking to each other. After 5 hours of a bus ride people complain about how long it is too the log cabins and soon one by one they all fall asleep. Some however fall asleep...unnaturally.

When they wake up they are in a familiar place, it's their school hall. The place where they have assemblies every Monday, but today was a Friday and midnight. The school was empty except for the 61 students and the large fat man at the front. The students are all sitting on desks and begin looking around each other. A few of them notice a metal collar on their neck but others are oblivious to it. The large man smiles at the student, he smiles at them like they're all sexual prey.

"Hello students!" he smiles "And congratulations"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" A boy named Liam stands up and shouts

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE" a generally well liked girl named Olivia shouts as well

"Don't worry; let me answer all your questions. You have all been chosen for this year's battle royale. Now I know most of you haven't even heard of battle royale, all of your parents have though. They dread their children being picked for it" the fat man laughs "My name is Thomas Jackson, you can call me Mr Jackson or sir if you like"

All the students look at Mr Jackson confused, a few more notice the collars. Mr Jackson laughs some more of them before continuing to speak.

"In a few days, all of but one of you will be dead. I know it's a lot to take in but keep listening; this countries youth seems to have lost respect for adults, for school and for law. For most of you this will be your 5th day coming into school even though we are close to the end of the school year, how shameful of you. So as punishment the government decided 10 years ago to create the battle royale act, each year a class is chosen to participate in a fight to the death. The time period you have to kill each other is 1 – 61 days"

"Why do we only have 61 days" An energetic girl named Charlotte asks

"Because there are 61 students in this class" Mr Jackson tells the girl "There is a reason you are wearing the collars, they contain tracking devices so we can tell where you are, vital signs so we can tell if you're still alive and small bombs"

Upon hearing the word bombs all students clutch their collars fearing it would explode.

"If you cause trouble" Mr Jackson continues "Or attempt to take the collars off then we shall detonate your collar and…BOOM. Also if no one dies every 24 hours then all collars will be detonated so no one can win! So make sure that doesn't happen"

The students all look at each other, some realising that they have no choice on killing their friends.

"ATTEND" Mr Jackson shouts and a large group of soldiers. They have a cart filled with 61 large brown nylon gym bags.

"These are your survival kits" Mr Jackson tells the students "You'll all get one and each one will contain some food, a bottle of water, compass, map, flashlight, watch and a randomly selected weapon. Usually each weapon is different but due to lack of supplies after last year's battle royale we've had to have some people have the same weapon, either way you'll all be getting one. The weapons can vary from knives, axes, swords and even guns. Maybe you'll get lucky, maybe you won't. You'll be fighting on an island outside of this school, the island has houses which if you wish you may reside in during your stay whether it be long or short. Now, you'll be leaving by student number. When I say your name, you need to grab a bag and leave and once all students have gone…..well you can guess what happens next. Student number 1: Annamaria"

A tall beautiful girl, very athletic and strong but kind looking, stands up first. She looks at her class mates cautiously and slightly scared before walking up to the front, grabbing her survival bag and running out of the school hall.

"Student number 2: Paul"

A boy who could be considered a geek but a very hot geek stands up next and runs to collect his bag,

"Student number 3: Theresa"

One of the girls who was playing rock paper and scissors with the teacher on the bus grabs her bag and runs out. One by one all the students join her.

"Student number 4: Lewis"

"Student number 5: Ellie"

"Student number 20: Natasha"

"Student number 22: Kirsty"

"Student number 37: Zane"

"Student number 40: Dylan"

"Student number 50: Lucy"

"Student number 55: Shauna"

"Student number 56: Derek"

"Student number 62: Becky"

"Student number 63: Kelly"

Kelly, a girl with dark skin and long black hair grabs the last remaining bag and leaves the class

* * *

**12:30 AM. 0 STUDENTS DEAD, 61 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

Ryan, the schools most popular boy, runs through the island looking for a house. He has a strategy all figured out, He's sure he'd be able to convince a girl to share a house and perhaps weapon with. Every girl wants a piece of him; they'd be stupid not to get in on the action. And he could use all the help he can get. When a boy like Ryan, who gets everything, the best clothes, the best trends, the best girls, the best seat in class, and expects to get the best weapon…well you can guess his disappointment when he gets a fork.

"But none of that matters" Ryan thinks to himself "Some pretty lady will switch with me, maybe I can stay with Amy, Gabrielle, Taylor, Penny and the other whores, they're more than willing"

Ryan smirks at the thought of staying with those beautiful babes when a searing pain in his stomach, he looks down to see a small arrow in his abdomen. He then looks up to see his closest friend Lewis walking towards him holding a crossbow.

"The fuck man" Ryan hisses

Lewis rolls his eyes "It's a game, just because you can't be bothered playing to win doesn't mean I can't. You wouldn't have lasted 3 days anyway"

Lewis points his crossbow at Ryan before shooting another small arrow into his heart. Ryan gasps for a second, his eyes popping out before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Ella runs looking for a place to hide. In her hand she holds her weapon, a small kitchen knife.

"The library" Ella tells herself "I always felt at home there"

She runs but something, or someone, trips her up. She looks up to see Kieran, Daniel and Owen (the biggest bullies in the school next to the sluts). They laugh at Ella's tears and Kieran orders Daniel and Owen to pick her up.

"Aw, look at the cry-baby's pathetic weapon" Kieran laughs at the kitchen knife waving his pistol in the air

Ella begins crying some more and even attempts trying to look intimidating but fails horribly.

"I think" Owen laughs "That perhaps are little Ella, is a virgin"

Ella nods her head scared. Perhaps if they thought she had no experience, which she didn't, they'd look for someone else. She was wrong.

"Isn't it time you got deflowered" Kieran laughs , for a boy so horrible it's amazing he still has at least 10 friends.

"Can we Kieren? Can we, can we?" Daniel yaps like an eager puppy

Kieran nods his head and Owen and Daniel slowly make their way to Ella.

"NO!" Ella screams desperately "NO! NO!"

Ella slices Kieran's hand with her knife making him drop the gun. Ella picks up the pistol and in fear shoots Daniel and Owen. Kieran jumps onto her making her drop the gun; she begins stabbing him trying desperately to get this monster off her. Finally he weakens and she grabs the gun and runs away.

Three girls, one named Megan with beautiful blonde hair and a cute but sneaky smile, one name Ashley with tanned skin and black hair kept in a ponytail, and one called Eleanor with brown hair and pale skin with an innocent naïve face, run down onto the mountain where the attack, nearly rape of Ella and murder of the three boys took place. Megan stops shocked.

"Is…is that" Megan whispers before running up to the bodies in shock "Oh my god, Kieran. KIERAN!"

Kieran looks at Megan whilst Ashley and Eleanor look on, Megan was close with Kieran but Ashley and Eleanor were more distant.

"Who did this to you?" Megan asks

Kieran manages to whisper something out "El…Ella" before dropping down dead

Megan looks at Kieran's dead body in fury before turning around and hissing "I'll kill that bitch! I'll fucking kill her!"

* * *

**1:00 AM. 4 STUDENTS DEAD, 57 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**OOH, PART 2 OUT SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS. YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT OTHER STUDENTS IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**61. Ryan – student 57**

**60. Daniel – student 13**

**59. Owen – student 33**

**58. Kieran – student 40**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amy – student 14**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Chloe – student 21**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Kayley – student 23**

**Cara – student 24**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Doug – student 27**

**Ellie – student 28**

**Markus – student 29**

**John – student 30**

**Peter – student 31**

**Lauren – student 32**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Penny – student 43**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Callum – student 46**

**Megan – student 47**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Edie – student 49**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Gabby – student 56**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	2. Night One Part 2

A young attractive girl named Kirsty runs through the island wearing her short skirt and short sleeved school shirt. Kirsty is considered attractive, perhaps the most attractive in her class. Not considered one of the popular whores as she tends to not interact with many classmates. She runs through the island with tears falling down her face and her nose and cheeks a bright red. She continues to run until she crashes into someone and falls to the floor.

The pretty girl looks up and sees three of her classmates. John, Kayley and Chloe. John holds a pickaxe, Chloe a taser and Kayley holds a colt anaconda revolver. Kayley has light brown hair that could be kept more tidy and washed better, Chloe has a pimply face and wouldn't be considered attractive and John has pale skin and is tiny, none of them are popular among their classmates.

"Kirsty" Kayley whispers "It's ok, we won't hurt you"

Kirsty cries some more and runs away

"WAIT, KIRSTY!" Chloe shouts

"It's ok" Kayley insists "I'll go get her. If we have Kirsty then it could be easier to find Grace"

Kayley chases after Kirsty attempting to find the prettiest girl in the school. When she does find her she's hiding behind a tree crying again.

"Kirsty" Kayley smiles "It's ok, we can be in an alliance, we don't have to fight. We can get all the students together and figure this out are own way"

Kirsty sniffs "I didn't talk to many people at school; I guess no one could consider me my friend"

Kayley smiles at her "You could be my friend"

"Since I didn't have any friends I just observed everyone instead. And I learnt a lot of things about everyone, and the thing I learnt about you"

Kirsty turns around smirking holding a hand scythe "Is that you are extremely gullible" she chucks the hand scythe into Kayleys head who soon drops to the floor. She smirks picking the scythe out of Kayleys head and taking her revolver.

Chloe and John wait for Kayley to return.

"Ok, so first we find Grace, she'd join an alliance with us for sure" Chloe says

"Yeah" John nods his head "And then we go find the others. Taylor, Gabby, Penny and those will be hard to convince"

"You mean the skanks" Chloe growls with John rolling his eyes

**BANG**

John collapses to the floor with a bullet stuck in his head. Chloe looks at his body in horror before looking up to see Kirsty leaning against a tree almost seductively waving the gun in her hand.

"Kirsty!" Chloe gasps in shock "But…but"

Kirsty chases after her and eventually grabs Chloe's hair and puts the hand scythe around her neck.

"Aw" Kirsty gloats "If it weren't for me then I think you, John and Kayley would have gone far, until you betrayed each other. They'll all betray each other eventually"

Kirsty thrusts her arm away and slices Chloe's neck, once she falls to the floor Kirsty picks up her taser. She turns it on and listens to the electrical buzz before smirking, putting it in her bag and walking away.

* * *

Megan, Ashley and Eleanor discover that on the island is a replica off their school. It has the same buildings, one for maths English and religious studies, one for languages and history, one for geography and ict, one for gym and one for art and obviously a cafeteria. The cafeteria is separated into two parts, the downstairs for hot food and the upstairs for cold.

Megan drags Ashley and Eleanor into the ict and geography building. When they hide themselves in a toilet the three begin searching through their bag.

"I got a buck hunting knife" Ashley sighs

Ellie pulls out a small hand axe and shows it to the girls. Megan pulls out a small large stick of metal and looks at it confused, Ashley rolls her eyes and takes it off her. She presses a button on the stick of metal revealing it to be a flick knife. Megan looks at her weapon which she considers pathetic despite others being given worse.

* * *

Olivia , a cool attractive popular girl, runs through the island. She's got died brown hair in a pixie cut, she takes a look at her weapon, a trench knife, it's not brilliant but not useless. She'd be able to kill someone in self-defence if the time called for it. She looks at a note given to her by her best friend Charlotte.

"Dear Oliva, meet me at section F-6. From Charlotte"

Olivia looks at her map for the section reading F-6. She realises she'd soon be there.

* * *

Cara, a nerdy pimply faced girl, sits by herself in the living room of a small house she found on the island. She decides now would be the best time to search through her bag. Inside she finds 3 granola bar, some canned beef, two loafs of bread, a packet of dried fruit, two bottles of water, a flashlight, a compass, a map of the island and finally her weapon, three push pins. Cara sighs at her weak weapons, not that she'd plan on using a real weapon anyway.

Cara throws the dried fruit out of the window realising that her braces forbid her from eating it. She hears the creaking of a front door, the front door to the house she resides in at the moment. In fear Cara runs hiding behind the sofa of the living room.

A girl with beautiful, slim and sexy legs. A short sleeved shirt and her tie all done scruffy enters the room. Cara cannot yet see her face when she does though she has to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. Taylor, Taylor the skank. Taylor , the one of few popular whores who hasn't died their hair a blonde brighter than bleached teeth and poisoned their skin orange with fake tan and covering it with foundation.

Taylor looks around and sighs to herself before sitting on the couch Cara is hiding behind. She puts a cushion on her stomach and closes her eyes. Cara gently gets up attempting to get out of the house. She sneaks past Taylor and slowly crosses over to the table to grab her survival bag and finally makes her way to the door. What should only take 2 seconds feels like it's taking 5 hours. Three more steps and she's at the door, two more steps, one more step, she slowly reaches for the door handle, just one turn of her hand and…

"Cara?" a voice whispers

Cara turns around to face Taylor. It is obvious that Cara is terrified by her breathing pattern, it has turned heavy and large drops of sweat fall down her face but then she notices, Taylor isn't holding a weapon. She smirks to herself and decides to use this to her advantage.

"Defenceless" Cara smiles showing her large teeth "That's not like you; I could kill you now easily"

"With what?" Taylor laughs sarcastically "A freaking push pin"

"It's better than what you got!" Cara smirks and Taylor suddenly begins to worry

"Fine I'm sorry, what do you want" Taylor asks

"Give me your bag and then leave the house" Cara demands walking over to Taylor

She rolls her eyes and hands the bag to Cara. Then Taylor looks at Cara confused.

"You've got something in your hair" Taylor says

"Where"

"Here" Taylor removes the cushion to reveal a 2 inch revolver. She points it at Cara's head and…

**BANG**

Cara (along with her brain and a side of her head) falls to the floor. The once clean white carpet is now stained with her red blood. Taylor smiles to herself

"You know" Taylor says "Red actually suits you"

She then walks upstairs into the bedroom of the house leaving the body of Cara to rot.

* * *

**2:30 AM. 8 STUDENTS DEAD, 55 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amy – student 14**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Doug – student 27**

**Ellie – student 28**

**Markus – student 29**

**Peter – student 31**

**Lauren – student 32**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Penny – student 43**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Callum – student 46**

**Megan – student 47**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Edie – student 49**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Gabby – student 56**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	3. Day One

Gabriella runs through the island holding a nambu gun. Her dyed blonde hair swishing behind her and her fake tanned skin shines in the sun. She pants heavily.

"Gabriella?" A voice whispers "Is that you"

"It is!" another voice says eagerly "It is her"

Gabrielle smiles recognising her friends voices "Gabby, Amy"

She runs to hug her friends. Gabby is holding a small samurai sword and Amy is holding a claw knife

"Oh my god thank god it's you!" Gabriella cries

* * *

Three boys sit by a tree. One named Jake , a young slim boy who keeps fidgeting with is collar, one named Tom who is a slightly bigger boy with dark blonde hair, and the final one named Paul , the geeky but handsome boy who nearly every girl loves and boys admire (they know it's hard to be smart but hot)

Music begins filling the air. All students that haven't already woken up do so know as they listen to wait seems like happy classical music, some recognise it as Radetzky March (Strauss). The music quietens a bit as Mr Jackson speaks out of large megaphone.

"Good morning students!" he shouts delighted "I'm glad to see you are all awake and I'm delighted to see the number of students killed last night. 8 students dead in 2 and a half hours. Congratulations. Now to remember those who died, firstly, student number 57: Ryan, next is student number 13: Daniel, student number 33: Owen, student number 40: Kieran, student number 23: Kayley, student number 30: John, student number 21: Chloe and finally student number 24: Cara. That will be all, don't forget that if no one dies today then all your collars…KABOOM. Happy killing!"

Mr Jackson stops speaking but the music continues to play until it finishes and the island is filled with silence again.

Paul sighs and looks at his weapon, a small spear, in wonder. He had never touched any kind of weapon before but he knew a lot about them. He sits wondering who would play the game.

* * *

Student 48, Lucy the slightly nerdy but cool and pretty girl, runs into one of the school buildings, the one for maths, English and religious studies. She goes into the English part of the building and enters goes to the door of the first room. She takes a look at her weapon in resentment. She has always hated guns so she felt sick when she got a black glock pistol, she is grateful that she did get a good weapon though especially considering what she could have gotten.

She knocks on the door gently. Tap tap and then another quick tap. The door opens wide and Lucy enters the large English classroom where she meets Shauna, an attractive caramel haired girl with a pale face that somehow manages to glow, and Amelia , a beautiful red head with an innocent face, the two girls welcome their friend who puts her gun on the table. Lucy now comes to realise that she was right to be grateful with her weapon when she looks at Amelia's weapon. A pair of boxing gloves isn't exactly pleasing and even though Shauna got better with a set of six throwing knives she was still disappointed compared to the one Lucy got.

"Perhaps we should get more allies" Amelia suggests

"No" Shauna tells them "We don't know who to trust"

Amelia frowns at her friend "Do you really think people have already started playing the game"

"I know people have already started playing the game. Those 8 deaths last night didn't happen by accident"

"Well who do you think is playing?" Lucy asks

"Kirsty for sure, she had hardly any friends so she wouldn't exactly miss anyone. Perhaps one of the sluts, Lauren is my guess to crack first" Shauna continues "I thought Ryan would play for sure until he died"

"Great" Amelia sighs "Out of all the schools I could have gone to I had to choose the one filled with psychos"

Lucy and Shauna laugh at her. It feels weird for them to laugh or even to make a joke, considering the circumstances now should be the time to be serious.

* * *

Callum, the strong, arrogant and generally disliked boy, stands eating some food. He growls at his baseball bat, the most pathetic weapon in his alliance. Callum wasn't popular but he wasn't a loser. He was just a bully but a pathetic one. The type that goes around walking and bouncing up and down, he calls it "the swag walk" other people call it "the ass walk", he's the type who goes up to chubbier kids in gym and laughs at them, telling them how ugly they are and embarrassing them.

No one notices the beautiful blonde walk behind him. Kirsty holding her hand scythe and gun smirks to herself before gliding to him. She smirks before whacking her sickle into Callum's back. He makes a funny sound, similar to "Urgh". Kirsty rips the sickle out along with some skin on his back before whacking her scythe into his chin, she then rips the sickle downwards from his to his neck and to his upper stomach. She tears it out again and watches the life drain from Callum's eyes. His already pale blue eyes getting more pale by the second until all that's left are two black pinpoint pupils.

Kirsty smirks to herself satisfied and turns to leave until she sees him, Peter. A member of Callum's circle of friends, slightly smaller but still strong, He shakes slightly at seeing Kirsty kill his friend. Kirsty looks shocked at first but then just smirks and bends her knees, jumps forward and chases after him.

Peter runs through the forest but it's no use. He has to decide which tree to go past and where is it closest to his alliance, all Kirsty has to do is follow him. She shoots him once in the back and he falls to the floor. Kirsty smiles and puts her scythe to his neck like she did with Chloe.

"I assume you have allies" Kirsty smirks and Peter nods "Doug, Cameron and Markus right?"

Peter nods his head again and Kirsty smiles some more "Well I'll tell them you said goodbye" and with that she begins sawing her scythe back and forth, his blood flows to the floor like a waterfall until Kirsty finally gets bored and chucks his body away.

She picks up her survival kit and with a small brush of her hair, skips away.

* * *

**DAY ONE: 3:00 PM. 10 STUDENTS DEAD, 53 REMAINING.**

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING CHARACTER PROFILES, SO LIKE EVERY TWO CHAPTERS I'LL POST A SHORT CHAPTER ABOUT A CHARACTER AND WHAT THEY'RE LIKE (E.G CLIQUES, FRIENDS, PERSONALITY ETC).**

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amy – student 14**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Doug – student 27**

**Ellie – student 28**

**Markus – student 29**

**Lauren – student 32**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Penny – student 43**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Megan – student 47**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Edie – student 49**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Gabby – student 56**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	4. Day Two

In the cafeteria of the school replica sits 6 girls. Rebecca who has beautiful long hair and pale skin, Molly who has shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail, Alice a shy quiet girl with light blonde hair, Theresa an energetic cheeky girl with pale brown hair, Imogen a patient suspicious intelligent girl with dirty blonde hair and Lynette who has dark brown hair and is the shortest of the girls.

"Imogen, separate the sandwiches" Rebecca asks her friend "Alice can't eat egg so throw anything with egg in it away"

"Rebecca" Lynette calls "Do you think Ellis and Natalie are ok"

The island is once again filled with Radetzky March (Strauss) as Mr Jackson speaks through the microphone again.

"Rise and students, it's time for school!" Mr Jackson shouts "Todays lesson is how to kill someone 100 ways with a knife, I'm kidding, that would take too long to explain and this is only a 2 hour programme. Onto which of your friends have died, student number 46: Callum and student number 54: Peter. Only two deaths, well I guess it's a start. Looks like some of you may need some convincing to kill your friends"

At that second everyone's collars begin to beep. Lynette screams and Imogen's eyes bulge before she looks at her bag slowly going towards it. Then the collars stop beeping.

"Ha" Mr Jackson laughs "I'm only kidding, that was just to show you what will happen if someone doesn't die today, tomorrow, the day after and until all but one of you are dead. Happy killing!"

The announcement ends and all the girls breathe a sigh of relief. Imogen looks away from her bag and back to her friends.

"Why have people already started killing, I thought we were friends" Alice sighs

"At least Ellis and Natalie are ok" Theresa smiles

* * *

Olivia collapses by a tree panting, she finally made it. She looks at her map, particularly the part sectioned F-6, and sighs happily.

"OLIVIA" A girl with brown frizzy hair shouts

"Charlotte" Olivia hisses "Keep it down, you don't want people to find us"

"Of course, I'm so sorry" Charlotte apologises "I'm just so happy to see you"

"I'm happy to see you too but we have to be quiet" Olivia hushes Charlotte "What'd you get?"

"Urgh I got a small trident thing" Charlotte growls holding up a sai "What about you"

"A brass knuckle claw" Olivia tells her pulling out her weapon and putting it on.

"You look like freaking wolverine" Charlotte laughs

* * *

Natasha jumps out of a tree holding her silver glock pistol. She runs down through the island however not looking for friends to kill, she's running for practice. Being on the track team her coach and parents have pressurized her so much to practice every day it feels like that if she doesn't she'll die. She'd love to find her friends but so far no luck. She didn't have many friends, she had a fair few but most people in her year annoyed her. The sluts were not her type, she didn't feel attracted to jocks, she felt the nerds were too clever for her and wouldn't be able to speak to them without sounding dumb so she hanged around with Kelly and Becky, she did find people in the middle like Paul, Shauna, Lucy, Ella and Katie tolerable. Kelly is her best friend, known each other since they were 10, and she is ok with Becky but she doesn't admire the way Becky has to lie and deceive to get out of situations. She also has one other friend ,well they're not really friends, Natasha prefers the word stalker.

Jessica, that's Natasha's stalker, a socially awkward girl with long black hair and pale face and skinny structure. She would hang around with the geeks at first but even they were scared at how silent Jessica managed to be so one day she just started following Kelly who took pity on her and introduced her to be with new friends. It was ok at first but then it started getting weird, like when Jessica would ask Kelly for a kitchen knife, or when she told Rebecca that everyone deserves death including herself, or the time Natasha discovered she wrote stories about the popular girls drowning. They still hang around with her but they're distant.

And Natasha's final friend is Lisa, but like Jessica Natasha doesn't count Lisa as a friend. She was prejudiced and Natasha doesn't tend to like those kinds of people. The homophobic and racist which Lisa both was. Lisa would shout out slurs like "All gays will go to hell" and various racist things that Natasha wouldn't repeat in her mind never mind out of her mouth. Lisa was a foreign exchange student from France and her excuse for being racist and homophobic is always "I'm sorry, I'm from France and my country has different views then yours, I will try and be better" Kelly and Becky ate it up but Natasha knew better.

* * *

Two girls, Ellis and Natalie, sit in a small house. Ellis is pretty shaken up after they found the body of Cara in a different house. Ellis holds a beretta 92 pistol and Natalie nunchucks. Whilst Ellis begins to sleep, Natalie keeps out on watch.

Whilst sitting cross legged on the sofa in the living room of the house she hears someone entering the house. Grabbing her nunchucks she runs to the entrance of the house where she sees Doug smirking to himself.

"Aw Natalie" He laughs to himself "I hate to tell you this but….get out or I'll kill you"

"Wh…" Natalie doesn't finish her sentence as Doug starts strangling her. She chokes and when she feels her breaths slowly running away from her.

She grabs her nunchucks and whacks him on the head. He isn't defeated yet though and attempts to strangle her again. She whacks him even harder and pants in victory until she notices he doesn't get up. Then she notices the blood flowing from his head.

"You killed him" Ellis whispered from behind and Natalie screams a little

"I thought you were asleep" Natalie whispers holding her bloody weapon

"You're…..you're pl…..PLAYING" Ellis screams grabbing her bag and running out the house

"ELLIS! NO DON'T!" Natalie shouts chasing after her.

* * *

Megan, Eleanor and Ashley sit in the stairway that separates the geography rooms from the computer rooms. Eleanor and Ashley sit opposite Megan who is glaring at the floor.

"There's got to be a way to find her" Megan sighs

"Find who?" Eleanor asks

"ELLA!" Megan hisses "You know the one who killed our friends"

Ashley rolls her eyes "Maybe we shouldn't spend our time finding her, it'll draw attention to us"

"NO!" Megan shouts "That cow murdered Kieran, he was my boyfriend!"

"I thought they were just having sex" Eleanor says to Ashley

"I thought that too" Ashley replies confused

Megan's cheeks turn a dark red in fury "I'm going to find her, and I will KILL her"

* * *

Markus and Cameron sit on a field quietly mourning the death of Peter and Callum. Markus sighs gently and then growls

"I bet it was Megan, I always knew that bitch would go insane one day" Markus says

"It could have been Zane, nobody likes him so it's not like he's got anything to lose" Cameron adds "Or maybe it was Chloe!"

"Chloe is dead you idiot" A voice hisses, the two boys turn around and see Lewis holding a crossbow. He pulls the trigger and an arrow lands in his head. Cameron groans for what seems like half a second before falling to the floor.

"CAMERON!" Markus shouts, he looks at Lewis again who is simply smirking to himself. Markus grabs his survival kit and runs

Lewis shoots at least 3 small arrows at Markus before finally hitting one into his back.

"You always were arrogant. Bouncing around like you own the world when in fact nearly everyone hates you" Lewis growls "Always acting like the winner when in fact you could never one a thing"

Lewis shoots another arrow into his stomach and chest.

"At least you'll be able to say you won the competition for biggest for loser of the year, oh wait, Ryan beat you too it" Lewis smirks shooting another arrow straight into Markus's nose.

* * *

**DAY TWO: 5:00 PM. 13 STUDENTS DEAD, 50 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amy – student 14**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Ellie – student 28**

**Lauren – student 32**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Penny – student 43**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Megan – student 47**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Edie – student 49**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Gabby – student 56**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	5. Day Three

Ella slowly walks through the halls of one of the schools buildings. She holds the gun she required in her hand shaking it with her knife also by her side. Her breathing is loud so even though she tries to walk through the halls silently it doesn't matter.

"Ella, is that you?"

Ella turns around in a panic pointing her gun at the person behind her.

"ELLA STOP ITS KATIE!" Katie screams and Ella drops to her knees

"I'm so sorry" she pants "I…I thought you were"

"It's ok" Katie smiles before looking at Ella's hands "How did you get a knife and a gun?"

Ella pauses for a second before breathing in "Don't freak out, Kieran, Daniel and Owen. They…..they tried to rape me so I….I had too, I had no choice"

Katie stares in shock for a minute before rolling her eyes "I never liked those bastards anyway"

"What did you get?" Ella asks

"A pack of throwing axes" Katie holds up her weapon "You got anywhere to stay"

"Of course" Ella smiles "The gym has an attic above it, it has carpet flooring and a window that you can see out of but not see into so no one can spot us"

Katie smiles hugging her best friend "Oh I've missed how smart you are"

* * *

Carlos, a foreign exchange student from mexico, wipes his sweaty forehead. He takes a rest for a second before running again. His weapon is useless to him, a net.

He continues to run even when Radetzky March (Strauss) plays and Mr Jackson speaks

"Rise and shine my little warriors!" Mr Jackson smiles "It is currently 10:30 AM, none of you should be sleeping, you should all be having fun with your friends. I understand some of you may be hungry now so take a little break from the killing to eat. Now onto the dead students from yesterday, student number 27: Doug, student number 62: Markus and finally student number 29: Cameron. Must be hard to hear your friends have died but keep strong and you'll be able to avenge them all. Happy killing!"

Carlos hears a noise just as the music begins to finish playing. He chucks his net at whatever made the noise.

"Crap" a voice growls

"Who the hell gets a net for a weapon" another shouts, Carlos recognises the voices

"Paul? Jake?" Carlos asks

"Great, he forgot to mention me" Another sighs

"Tom?" Carlos calls "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well currently I am about to send a tweet telling everyone how much fun I am killing my friends whilst being tied up like a fish, what about you?" Jake huffs sarcastically

"Oh, sorry about that" Carlos says getting the rope off the three of them. He then looks at Paul's small spear enviously "Looks like you got lucky"

"Thanks, trust me though a net can be useful as well" Paul pats his friend on the back

Tom spins his weapon in his hands, a pair of shears. Jake holds his small double headed axe by his side.

"So…what's new" Paul asks

* * *

Lucy, Amelia and Shauna slowly walk along the English corridor. Lucy holds her gun in front of her, Shauna has her throwing knives in hand and Amelia paid a visit to the science laboratory yesterday and dipped her boxing gloves in liquid nitrogen making her boxing gloves rock solid. On whack could kill someone.

"Wait" Shauna hushes her friends "Can you hear that"

The three girls stand in anticipation, the silence fills they're ears, the next thing they hear was unexpected. Bullet shots, a slice of knife, a dying victim….now it was something far worse…

"AW SHIT" shouts an angered female

"Is that Annamaria" Amelia asks

"Yep" replies Shauna "Hey bitch come over here"

Annamaria pokes her head around the corner and smiles "Shauna, Lucy, Amelia. What the hell are you doing here"

"Oh just catching up on my English homework" Amelia laughs sarcastically

"A gun, knives and…" Annamaria thinks for a second "Gloves dipped in liquid nitrogen?"

"Wow, good eye" Amelia claps "What did you get"

Annamaria searches through her survival bag and picks out 3 grenades. She chucks one of them in and out of her hand.

"Grenades" Annamaria admires "I always thought I entered a room with a bang but now I can enter with a BOOM"

* * *

Megan, Ashley and Eleanor continue to sit by the stairs. Megan shakes slightly and her eyes are paler then they used to be but slowly a smile forms on her face.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Megan shouts jumping up "I know a why we can kill her!"

Ashley rolls her eyes and Eleanor yawns whilst Megan continues to speak "Battle royale is a popular show, what do all popular shows have? An official website? That website must have information on all the participates, names, activities and most importantly….current location"

"Megan" Ashley begs "Give it up"

"What do you mean" Megan hisses

"I mean, you've been acting all weird since we started the game. You've changed" Ashley tells her with Eleanor nodding her head

Megan looks at her two closest friends shocked before grabbing her survival kit and flick knife and begins to walk down the stairs to the computer rooms.

"Fine, you stay here in the geography corridor and I'll do everything myself" Megan hisses

"Megan" Ashley shouts "Don't be so stupid"

"I'm not the stupid one, when you get killed by that evil bitch don't come running to me" Megan growls

"If we're dead we wouldn't be able to run anyway so….I don't think you'll have to worry about that" Eleanor says

Megan storms into the first computer room she sees. All computer rooms are designed the same. In the middle of the room is a large table and on the outside of that table and all around the room are smaller tables with computers. Megan puts her flick knife and survival kit on the table. Before checking each computer to see if it turns on. Computer 1….nope, computer 2….nope, computer 3….nope, computer 12…nope, computer 13….nope, computer 14….YES, FINALLY.

Megan sits herself down on the computer and logs herself into the computer using her school account. She sighs before going onto google and typing in "Battle Royale"…the page turns white as it loads. Megan curses at how slow her school's internet connection is.

When it finally works she looks at the suggestions "The Japanese BR act" or "The Chinese BR act" or "The Russian BR act" or "The German BR act" or "The Spanish BR act" or "The Egypt BR act" or "The Peru BR act" until she finally finds "The US BR act"

She clinks on the site and the screen once again turns white whilst it loads. Megan sighs until she hears the door she used to enter the room slam shut. She smirks to herself

"I knew you'd eventually see it from my point of view" Megan smiles turning around expecting to see Ashley or Eleanor but instead is shocked to see Taylor.

"Taylor?" Megan asks herself before deciding to make the situation as positive as it can "We were friends, it's ok, you can trust me"

Taylor walks slightly closer to Megan

"I should tell you my plan" Megan smiles "I want to kill Ella"

Taylor nods her head suspiciously and Megan continues speaking "She killed someone who meant a great lot to me and I want revenge, it's ok though, she's playing the game so she deserves it"

"I don't think you're going to be able kill her" Taylor smirks pulling out her 2 inch revolver

"Wh…what" Megan cries "You're playing too! WHY IS EVERYONE PLAYING?"

At this Taylor has to let out a small laugh "You always were such a hypocritical bitch weren't you. You want to kill Ella for playing the game because she deserves it but if you killed her wouldn't that mean you're playing? Then technically you deserve to be killed doesn't it? Well then, consider this a gift"

Taylor pulls the trigger and shoots Megan in the heart. She spins around before falling to the floor but still breathing. Taylor hears footsteps and grabs Megan's flick knife.

"I would let you have a slow death but I need you to die now. Can't have you telling your friends who killed you, might make them want revenge…..sounds familiar"

Taylor stabs the flick knife into Megan's head before opening up the window and climbing out of it just before Ashley and Eleanor burst into the room to find Megan's body. Taylor runs away, she runs past some bushes, inside the bushes hides Grace. A intelligent girl who isn't exactly ugly but considered it because she's an outcast. Grace's eyes are pale, even paler then Megan, making her look almost like a zombie. Her eyes are bloodshot as well and there are bags under her eyes suggesting that she hasn't slept for at least two nights. She holds a Sig Sauer Pistol in her shaking hands and covers her mouth not to scream at the sight of Taylor. She however goes unnoticed.

Taylor continues to run before tripping over, she turns around to look if anyone is going to take this to her advantage and unfortunately for her, someone did…..or some people did.

3 of Taylor's friends, Gabby and Amy holding a pistol and Lauren holding an MAC 11. The three popular girls point their weapons at Taylor before putting them down.

"Taylor, thank god it's you" Gabby smiles hugging her friend "We've been looking for you for days"

"You have?" Taylor asks

"Of course" Lauren smiles "Come on we'll show you the others"

They take Taylor to the art building and Gabby knocks on the entrance 3 times in some strange tune. Penny opens the door holding her own gun and her, Gabby, Lauren and Amy take Taylor to see the others. Once they get their Taylor meets her other friends Edie, Ellie and Gabriella. Gabriella runs to hug Taylor.

"It's so good to see you again!" Gabriella smiles "The top bitches of Croswell high school back together"

All of them laugh and then Taylor thinks to herself "Not for long"

* * *

**DAY THREE: 4:00 PM. 14 STUDENTS DEAD, 49 REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amy – student 14**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Ellie – student 28**

**Lauren – student 32**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Penny – student 43**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Edie – student 49**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Gabby – student 56**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	6. Day Four

Student number 9, Abi, runs along a sandy beach holding her weapon. A GPS. She smiles at how useful it is. She can stay hidden easily, know when someone is sneaking up on her and can tell how many students are left. For the first few days she has stayed hidden, moving when needing to move but otherwise completely hidden but today she needs to find her friends. She's going to start looking for Ellis and Natalie and then they'll track down Rebecca, Alice, Molly, Imogen, Theresa and Lynette and work this whole thing out together. With Rebecca and her group along with Ellis, Natalie and herself that's 9 in total, a mini army. And they can expand the army, Ella was close with her too so she would join and she could persuade Katie who could persuade the popular girls who could persuade/seduce the jocks and then we can all figure out a way to escape. Abi smiled at her plan as the music began to play

"Good morning, good morning, good morning, good morning, good morning, good morning to you!" Mr Jackson sings laughing "Or should I say good mourning as it is time to read who died yesterday. Student number 47: Megan. That's it! Tut tut tut, I'm afraid some of you are slacking. Try and do better, it'll be worth it. Happy killing!"

* * *

Liam sits in a small class room in the maths corridor. He grabs a small laptop and turns it on before typing away. The thing about Liam was, he's a genius at hacking. He can hack facebook accounts, twitter accounts, various other things and he was taught it all by his father. His father had supposedly died but Liam knew better, Liam knew that his father was executed probably because he hacked into government files. The night before the trip Liam was bored and looked at everything is father worked on. That's what gave Liam the idea. To hack into the government BR act systems and shut down the collars. If they don't have the collars then they won't be able to control us.

Liam smirks and begins typing, he's got a lot of work to do

* * *

The sluts are all getting dressed in one of the art departments. Gabby yawns slightly because she was up all night on guard duty so she gets to sleep through the day.

"Has anyone seen my bracelet" Lauren asks

"Yeah it's over here" Penny says, Lauren gives Penny a slightly awkward look before taking the bracelet, there was something about the way these two acted around each other which suggested their friendship had been strained.

"And so" Gabriella tells Taylor "Some of the rooms in this building are sound proof, like this one, isn't that cool?"

"Totally" Taylor smiles as all the whores grab their guns and Gabby begins to fall asleep.

The art building has 3 floors. One floor where the biggest art room is, that's where they sleep, one floor with about another 7 art rooms and then another with just 4 rooms.

"Ok" Edie smiles "I'll work on the second floor in art room 6. Penny and Lauren on 2nd floor art room 3. Amy 2nd floor art room 5 and Gabriella and Taylor 2nd floor art room 2. Sorry Ellie, that means you'll have to be staying in the 3rd floor"

Ellie sighs before walking down the stairs and out of sight. All the other girls go to their assigned rooms to sort through paper and anything that might help them. Taylor follows Gabriella. Once they enter the room Taylor closes the door and stands in front of it whilst Gabriella has her back to her searching through papers.

"So what are you looking for?" Taylor asks

"Just anything, research documents, anything that would contain information on the programme. We're sure that the school was informed about the students participating in it before we were" Gabriella tells her

"And you said that some of the rooms are sound proof?" Taylor asks another question

"Yes, no one can hear through it and no one can hear out of it" Gabriella answers

"Is this one sound proof" Taylor asks her final question

"Nope, why" Gabriella asks still having her back to her

"Just wondering if I should make this as silent as possible" Taylor informs her and a second after finishing her sentence she shoves the flick knife she stole from Megan into Gabriella's back whilst using her other hand to cover her mouth. Gabriella gives off a muffled scream that only she and Taylor can hear. Taylor rips the metal out of Gabriella before plunging it back into her. She screams again but just like before, no one can help her. She chokes up some blood and Taylor draws the knife upwards whilst it's still in Gabriella's back. Finally Gabriella succumbs to her wounds and falls to the floor. Taylor smiles wiping off the blood and walking to the room Edie is in.

Edie stupidly enough also has her back to her, but she did notice Taylor enter the room.

"Hi Taylor" Edie smiles

In art room 3 Penny and Lauren search through the files. Lauren looks at Penny annoyed and Penny just smiles.

"Don't smile" Lauren hisses

"Why?" Penny asks

"I hate it when you smile, it's the same smile you had when you…stole Ryan from me" Lauren whispers and Penny laughs

"Oh please, I didn't have to steal him from you, he didn't like you anyway" Penny smirks

"What, he did too" Lauren growls back

"Why would he love you when he can have me. He wouldn't settle for second best" Penny laughs

Lauren glares at her with fury before grabbing her MAC 11.

"You take that back" Lauren hisses whilst Penny grabs her own gun and points it at Lauren

"Make me" Penny smirks "You…you stupid ugly bitch"

Lauren screams and pulls the trigger. Bullets come shooting out of her gun and Penny does likewise until the two girls are in a full on gun fight.

Back in room 6, Edie notices the noise and turns around to face Taylor.

"Can you go see what that is" Edie asks to which Taylor sighs and leaves the room

When she enters room 3 she sees the two girls in their battle. Bullets fly everywhere and Taylor has to duck for coverage. 5 bullets hit Penny in the shoulder, knee, stomach, chest, arms and finally one more bullet hits her in the cheek. The blood bursts out and Penny collapses to the floor.

Lauren gasps for breathe until she notices Taylor pointing her 2 inch revolver at her.

BANG

And Lauren falls to the floor with a bullet in her head. Taylor stands there for a minute not blinking. She continues to not blink until tears fall out and then she screams.

"EDIE!" Taylor fake screams in terror "EDIE! COME QUICK IT'S HORRIBLE"

Edie bursts into the room to see the massacre of her friends.

"What the hell happened in here!" she questions

"Just…betrayal" Taylor smirks and she uses the flick knife to slit Edie's throat

Taylor giggles slightly and turns around to get a new victim when she sees Ellie standing at the door in terror. Ellie slams the door closed and locks Taylor in.

"ELLIE LET ME OUT NOW!" Taylor screams before she gets an idea. Smirking to herself she picks up the MAC11 and puts it at the locked door.

Ellie cries holding the door locked with her back to it and then…

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

At least 100 bullets go off and hit Ellie in the back who soon falls to the floor. Taylor pushes the door open and drops the now empty MAC11 on the floor and walks to room 5.

Inside room 5 Amy had heard everything and has locked the door. Inside art room 1 Gabby has finally heard all the noise and awoken. She cautiously checks the security screen and screams in horror to see what Taylor has done before pushing all the tables and chairs against the door.

Back in room 5 Amy looks through the peep hole on the door to see if Taylor is still there and…

BANG

Amy's head bursts across the room. The insides of her head now on the outside scattering across the floor.

Taylor smirks before walking up to the first floor to get Gabby. Gabby cries in horror when she hears the angry bangs on the door. She climbs on a table and opens the door to the basement before climbing in. There she finds a small glass window that leads to the roof and she climbs through that as well. Now on the top of the roof she cries in desperation.

"HELP!" she screams "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

No one hears her or maybe they are just ignoring her. Others may be in shocked to hear Gabby. A girl so beautiful and strong now sounding lonely like a child abandoned on the streets.

"PLEASE! HELP!" Gabby screams before she sleeps on a tile on the roof. She rolls down the side of the roof before tumbling down the tall building and landing on the floor with a big splat.

Taylor looks out the window and grins at the sight of Gabby. Her lungs spread on the ground in a pool of blood. The look of desperation on her dead body. Taylor knows her work is done…and it couldn't have been easier.

* * *

**DAY FOUR: 12:00 PM. 21 STUDENTS DEAD, 42 REMAINING.**

* * *

**PHEW, OK SO THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY JUST ABOUT TAYLOR KILLING THE OTHER BITCHES BUT YOU'LL SEE MORE OF THE STUDENTS IN LATER CHAPTERS. WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE SO FAR?**

**AND WHICH STUDENT'S PROFILE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FIRST.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Ted – student 15**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zack – student 25**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Mike – student 41**

**Grace – student 42**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	7. Day Five

Zack, the small class clown of Croswell High. He's grades are ok but not as good as the other students but he's amazing at sport, can't be beaten , but now Zack doesn't find anything funny. He doesn't find anything laughable. He feels like he can't speak to anyone except the gods….well his gods. His imagination was always big but being put in the program has cracked a lock on his head that stopped his imagination from driving him insane. Now all he believes is that he must obey his gods, Kiro. You've never heard of Kiro? He's from a television show ,demons and angels, Zack loves that show. Ever since he first watched it he always has a feeling that Kiro must be real somehow, and now it's like he can finally speak to him. In the distance Zack can see two females.

"Kill them" Kiro whispers "They are not one of us, they are the enemy"

"The enemy" Zack whispers picking his machete out of his survival kit "Must destroy enemy"

"Kill the enemy, they are not worthy to be here. You are the chosen one Zack" Kiro continues to speak in Zack's mind "Kill them and you can finally join us"

"Join…JOIN" Zack screams charging towards the two females

He swings his machete high above him and…

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Yes, Zack couldn't be beaten….until he met Katie.

* * *

Natalie runs through the island clutching her collar in pain. She seems to be doing that a lot lately, clutching her collar. She's terrified that it could blow up at any moment. For days she's been searching for Ellis, she needs to tell her that she isn't playing the game, that she killed Doug in self-defence, and that all she wants is to protect her and her friends. Natalie knows that Ellis is scared, so is she but they've been friends since they were 3 when they first met. They've been through everything when Ellis pet rabbit died, when Natalie broke up with her first boyfriend, Ellis was always there for her.

**FLASHBACK**

Natalie sits on a bench crying her eyes out. Her eyes are red and she is looking anything but attractive. Ellis sits next to her and rubs her eyes.

"He said that" Natalie sobs "That he hadn't liked me for a long time"

Ellis nods her head and strokes Natalie soothingly

"Imogen said that she saw him kissing Gabriella at least two hours before he broke up with me. The stupid bastard was cheating on me. He made me feel worthless"

"Hey" Ellis almost shouts "You are not worthless, you're my best friend. Now I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to order a pizza, some ben and jerry's ice cream and we're going to watch pop channel whilst reading teen girl magazine. And we will continue doing that until you forget about that piece of crap"

Natalie laughs gently before her and Ellis run off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears slowly form in Natalie's eyes before she giggles. Now she knows she won't give up.

* * *

Derek, student number 54, runs through the island. He holds his weapon an old shovel in his hand. He decided yesterday that he will defiantly be playing the game. The classical music fills his ears and he clutches them in rage, he hates that noise so much.

"Sorry the announcement is a bit late today students" Mr Jackson shouts over the music "I have been slightly busy with the body count. I know some of you may be complaining about every time you cross a dead body of your friends but just remember that they died for being cowards, do them proud and prove how much better you are"

Derek laughs, of course he'll show everyone else how better he is.

"Now which of your friends died yesterday. Student number 63: Gabriella, student number 43: Penny, student number 32: Lauren, student number 49: Edie, student number 28: Ellie, student number 14: Amy, student number 56: Gabby. 7 in total, very good warriors I am proud. Enjoy the day and make sure you don't forget to kill your friends and enemies. Happy killing!"

"Derek?" a voice asks and Derek turns around to see his friend Mike

"Mike" Derek smirks "I'm so glad I found you"

Derek whacks his shovel into Mike who collapses to the floor. Violently Derek slams the shovel onto Mike's head multiple times.

"ONLY….ONE…..SURVIVES" Derek shouts murdering his friend "ONLY….ONE…..SURVIVES"

Mike is defiantly dead by now but Derek can't be too sure. Derek has to slam the shovel onto him still screaming "ONLY ONE SURVIVES" and then he finally hears a crack. Derek pants looking at his friends mutilated head and deformed face before running away.

* * *

Liam sighs typing away at his computer. His eyes are baggy and his skin pale, he's been up all night doing this but he will not stop. He must disable the collars.

* * *

Amelia and Annamaria begin their walk back to the English corridor after their trip to the science building so Amelia can dip her boxing gloves in the liquid nitrogen.

"So you found Lucy and Shauna" Annamaria asks Amelia "In the maths corridor"

"Yes, I got a survival kit and left first. Lucy and Shauna left at around the same time so they met up quickly. They found me at about 6:00 am on day 1" Amelia answers

**BANG**

Amelia and Annamaria drop to the floor. They look around to see Ted, a short ginger haired boy who looks younger than his age, holding a rifle and aiming it shaking at the two girls.

"Get home" Ted whispers "Get home, learn, get good job, have future"

"Ted!" Amelia shouts "Stop! We're not playing"

"Get home, learn, get good job, have future" Ted repeats "HAVE FUTURE!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Amelia and Annamaria dodge bullet after bullet.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

They continue to duck and dodge bullets.

"I WILL HAVE A FUTURE!" Ted shouts

"PISS OF YOU LITTLE FUCK" Annamaria shouts and she rips off the pin of a grenade and chucks it at Ted.

**BOOM**

Amelia and Annamaria duck so the explosion doesn't hit them. They can hear the boom and Amelia has to cover her eyes to stop the fire from burning out her sockets.

"Is he dead?" Amelia asks

A small pale finger lands in front of the two and Amelia screams.

"Yep" Annamaria sighs "He's dead"

* * *

**DAY FIVE: 7:00 PM. 24 STUDENTS DEAD, 39 REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Jenna – student 26**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Eve – student 39**

**Grace – student 42**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Liam – student 50**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	8. Day Six

Sweat slowly begins to fall from Liam's head whilst his fingers type away. He's nearly got it. He's hacked into the American government files and now all he needs to do is enter the password for the BR act control system and he can disable the collars.

This is it. Just one code. Just type in 2DELT4AOM68 and he can get out of here. That's all he needs to do.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Liam looks around confused. What is that beeping noise.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

He looks down and sees his collar flashing red. Crap.

"You really think you can defeat us" Mr Jackson laughs "We knew all along what you were planning. Kind of ironic that in your attempt to disable your collar it end up exbloding

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

The beeping begins to get quicker and quicker. Liam attempts to take the collar off but he knows it's useless. Nothing works.

"We told you what would happen if you even tried to defy us, maybe this will be an example to your friends on what happens when you don't obey the rules. That's what got you here isn't it? Not obeying the rules, the youth of America, burning down the country. Stealing, murdering, prostitution at the age of 14. All of these and more is what caused you to be here. Breaking the rules"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"And yet you still don't obey the rules do you, all you do is break them and break them and break them until adults head blow off" Mr Jackson hisses filled with fury "Well, since you love making adults heads blow off I think it's time we make something blow instead"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Liam runs out of the room clutching his collar.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" Liam screams his voice filled with desperation "FOR FUCK SAKE HELP ME"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BOOM**

Large sparks from the collar flies off Liam's neck and blood bursts out. His head is flung backwards as the blood shoots out of his throat. His body drops to the floor and still blood smoothly flows from his neck.

And then the music begins to play

"A bit late to say good morning isn't it. I would announce Liam's death but unfortunately I can only announce deaths from the previous day but spoiler alert: Liam doesn't do to well" Mr Jackson replies back to his usual cheerful voice "Anyway, the deaths from yesterday are, student number 25: Zack, student number 41: Mike, student number 15: Ted. The body count not as high as the day before but I admit it's not too bad. Maybe today will be better, just remember that if no one dies….well you know what happened to Liam. Happy killing!"

* * *

The entire Island has woken up. Some people like Taylor are washing their hair in the shower of a mansion they found. Some people like Kirsty are doing their makeup. Some people like a now insane Grace are hugging there to kill a mockingbird book. Some people are like Katie and are taking after their best friend.

"It's ok Ella" Katie assures her "I know that everyone won't be playing the game"

Ella smiles slightly "But some people are. Three people died yesterday, 7 the day before. What if we can't convince those people, maybe they're beyond convincing"

Katie smiles back "If we can't convince them not to kill, then they're not worth convincing"

Ella laughs and looks at the gun she stole from Kieran in hate, she feels slightly better knowing that Katie killed someone as well.

* * *

Night slowly begins to fall on the island. A quiet day, Liam had died of collar detonation so most people hadn't bothered to even consider killing today. Except one girl, one girl decided to play the game ages ago but she hadn't gotten round to it.

The girl who was stalking Natasha, Jessica, enters a large warehouse. The warehouse is homely however, including a small bed and couch. The bottom floor has the couch, bed and a large working desk. The top floor is filled with large sacks of grain and outside the warehouse is a well. Jessica holds her weapon, a buck 120 hunting knife, in her hand twisted the handle around like a drumstick. Jessica moves a long strand of black hair out of her eyes. The door handle to the warehouse slowly begins turning and Jessica hides in the dark shadows. Two girls, Jenna and Eve, enter the warehouse sighing. Jenna and Eve are best friends, they're pretty popular but not whores. Jenna got a paper fan as a weapon and Eve a pointy stick.

"I can't believe they actually detonated Liam's collar" Eve sighs

"I wonder what he was doing" Jenna thinks "It must have been pretty bad if they had to kill him for it"

"Rule breaking, I guess" Eve suggests "I can vaguely remember any of the rules though"

Jenna nods her head and takes her and Eve's bag "I'm just going to check if the food or water has a eat/drink before date"

"Can water even have a drink before date" Eve asks

Jenna turns her back to Eve and puts both hers and Eve's bag on the working desk with her back to Eve. Jenna then begins to sort out through the bags. Jessica takes her chance; she covers Eve's mouth and stabs her in the back. Eve's eyes bulge and she tries to scream but due to practically all of Jessica's arm covering her mouth it's impossible for her to be heard. Jessica stabs her again and again. Three times in her lower abdomen, four times in her upper stomach and once in her heart.

"And what was all that Mr Jackson was saying about America's youth. We never learnt anything about youth riots in history" Jenna says whilst her friend is murdered behind her

Another stab in her lower abdomen, another in her upper stomach and another in her heart.

"And all that stealing, murdering and prostitution business he was talking about" Jenna continues to speak "No one in our grade is a prostitute but I do know some 11th grade girls and I think two 8th grade girls who apparently were prostitutes"

Another two in her lower abdomen, another in her stomach and another in her heart. Jessica gently puts the body of Eve on the floor, she's still alive but can barely move and the only noise she can make is a small moan that's barely audible.

"Doesn't make sense to me" Jenna sighs "What do you think"

"Couldn't agree more" Jessica says in her emotionless voice, Jenna turns around confused and Jessica stabs her in the stomach. Jenna gasps loudly as Jessica rips out the knife and stabs her again, and again, and again.

She then grabs Jenna's hair and pulls Eve's body outside the warehouse and too the well. She puts the lower halves of both of their bodies into the water but keeps hold of the upper part. She gives an emotionless stare at them both before dropping them both into the water.

She puts her knife into her bag and turns around. She can see someone else, someone with her back to her. She smiles slightly before walking towards the silhouette of the person. Then the silhouette turns around and sees her.

"Jessica" Natasha asks and Jessica stops in her tracks

"Natasha" Jessica fake smiles "Thank god it's you. Have you seen Kelly or Becky?"

"No" Natasha says almost cautiously "I thought they were with you"

"Oh" Jessica gulps slightly and looks at Natasha's survival kit "What weapon did you get"

Natasha is about to say a gun but stops herself remembering how much she trusts Jessica and how much she believed Jessica would play the game "I did get a small pitchfork but erm….Gabriella stole it before she died"

"Oh, that's unfortunate. I had a small knife but I, I seem to have lost it somehow, my own fault really" Jessica lies "I found an empty warehouse, you want to stay with me"

"Sure" Natasha nods her head not so eagerly

Jessica smiles and Natasha and her both walk to the warehouse and as they walk Natasha gently taps the gun in her pocket. Bubbles rise from the water in the well and it catches Natasha's attention.

"What was that?" she asks to which Jessica replies

"I have no idea"

* * *

**DAY** **SIX: 11:55 PM. 26 STUDENTS DEAD, 37 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Dylan – student 38**

**Grace – student 42**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Jessica – student 52**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	9. Day Seven

Abi runs through the island still holding her GPS. She begins to pant desperate to find her friends; she can't give up now though. She presumes Ellis and Natalie would be in an alliance with each other and if not they'll defiantly be with Rebecca, Molly, Alice, Imogen, Theresa and Lynette. Abi will admit she is slightly jealous of the thought of all her friends together and her by herself but she still remains positive that they'll all be together soon and then they can think of a way to get out of here.

The island is filled with Radetzky March (Strauss) and Mr Jacksons voice.

"Rise and shine students" Mr Jackson shouts "Hope you all had a nice long sleep, now let's waste no time in announcing the dead, student number 50: Liam, student number 39: Eve and student number 26: Jenna. That is all. Happy killing!"

* * *

Student number 38 Dylan looks through his bag for his weapon. He finally finds his Luger P08 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol and points it around. He decided days ago that he would kill his friends. Dylan is known for being the school tramp. Coming from the darker side of the town, his family is known for being gang members and profound murderers. Dylan wants to win so his street cred won't go down.

"Stupid bastards" Dylan says to himself "They think they can screw with me"

"And they can" Dylan turns around and sees his classmate named Zane holding a MAC 11

Zane pulls the trigger and 100 bullets shoot out and hit Dylan in the chest. Zane just smirks with his large lips as Dylan collapses to the floor.

Zane comes from a proud family. A rich family who have certainly high standards. Zane gets all the best marks in all lessons except drama and gym. He's the best in music being able to play piano, violin, trumpet and trombone. Always obeys the rules but he has no friends, he doesn't want them. He doesn't want to talk to the whores, doesn't talk to jocks, you could consider him a nerd but he finds the other nerds nowhere near his standards. He wishes he could go to a different school, everyone in his school are vulgar and uncivilised and uncultured.

Zane is positive he can win this. He won't lose to those wannabe drug dealers.

* * *

The cafeteria girls sit obviously in the cafeteria. Imogen clings to her bag and cautiously watches her friends. Rebecca sorts through the sandwiches seeing when they go off date. Molly keeps watch; Alice quietly sits in the corner rocking herself back and forth whilst Theresa attempts to get her to eat.

"Come on Alice" Theresa practically begs "You have to eat something"

"I'm not hungry" Alice whispers slightly and Theresa huffs

"Has someone died yet" Imogen asks casually

Everyone looks at her, Molly slightly annoyed.

"You ask us this everyday" Molly growls slightly "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Imogen stutters slightly "It's….it's just you know. If someone doesn't die every day" she points to her collar.

"Stop thinking about that" Rebecca nearly shouts "We're going to get out of here somehow. We're going to find Ellis, Natalie and Ella. Then we're all going to persuade the others. We can do this if we just try harder"

Her friends look at her hopefully. They do believe they can get out but Rebecca doesn't know if she's trying to convince the others it's ok or if she's just trying to convince herself.

* * *

Paul, Carlos, Tom and Jake all sit in an abandoned apartment room.

"Can we get TV here" Jake asks

"Probably" Tom says "But keep the noise down, if people hear it they'll know someone is in here"

Jake turns the television on and everyone sits on the sofa to watch. Jake begins flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Do you think they have WWE" Carlos asks

Jake switches on a channel, the German government channel, before switching away.

"WAIT!" Paul shouts "Go back, go back, go back"

Jake switches the channel back "What did you want to look at?"

"Look what's on the television" Paul says

The other 3 boys look at the television and then slowly crawl back in fear. The television has the words "GERMANY BATTLE ROYALE PROGRAMME"

A German reporter appears on the screen holding a microphone in her hand and speaking energetically to the camera.

"42 students from Deausthi high school in Berlin was chosen to participate in this year's battle royale! After 11 days of brutal fighting and bloodbaths we have come down to the last 3 participates including student number 5: Vohn, student number 21: Lea and student number 39: Lukas" The woman speaks in German with English subtitles below it

The scene on TV changes quickly to a small boy cowering in a corner and two other students, a boy and a girl, fighting.

**BANG**

The girl collapses to the floor, the larger boy then turns to the smaller one and

**BANG**

The cameras turn off and the words "Student number 5: Vohn, winner of this year's battle royale!"

Tom turns the TV again and the Japanese battle royale turns on. A Japanese announcement woman is holding her microphone.

"Welcome to today's battle royale" the Japanese woman speaks "These students were picked from 8th grade Hiroshi Yaghami all-girls school in Tokyo. After a 6 day battle there is currently only 12 students left, it is 11:59 PM and the students only have another 30 seconds to kill someone or else all collars detonate"

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

5 girls run screaming from the building. They all begin pushing each other crying and shouting as their collars BEEP

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

Another 7 girls run out of 3 different buildings begging for help. Some try to rip of their collars but to no avail.

"ENOUGH" A girl shouts pulling out a gun and shooting a girl in the side of her stomach

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

"WHY HAS IT NOT WORKED!" The girl screams

"SATOMI YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Another girl screams "SHE ISN'T DEAD YET"

A different girl grabs a pickaxe and attempts to chop a classmates head off. She misses and the two girls engage in a fight.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"YURI" Satomi screams "KILL HER QUICKLY!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" screams the girl with the pickaxe "JUST FUCKING DIE!"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM ,BOOM, BOOM**

All the collars explode and all the girls neck are ripped off. Some girls are thrown backwards by the explosion, most girls simultaneously fall to the floor already dead. The others swing for a second before collapsing as well. Then a sign appears saying

**DAY 7: 12:02 PM. 50 STUDENTS DEAD, 0 STUDENTS REMAINING. 0 SURIVORS OF THE BR ACT.**

Jake almost automatically switches of the TV in horror. All the boys cover their mouths after witnessing twelve 13-14 girls die.

"It's not just here" Paul whispers "It's all over the world, it's not just here"

* * *

Jessica and Natasha sit in the warehouse just inches away from the well where Jessica dumped the bodies from Eve and Jenna.

"Perhaps we should check through the bags, see the eat before dates" Jessica suggest stealing the idea from what she saw Jenna do.

"Sure" Natasha smiles

"I'm just going to check if the warehouse have any other supplies" Jessica smiles before walking to the basement

Natasha grabs Jessica's survival kit and begins looking through it. She checks the food on the dried fruit packs and then grabs the water before noticing a shiny object. She grabs it before noticing it's a knife…with a tiny bit of dried red blood.

She looks at it in horror before hearing footsteps coming up some stairs. CRAP, Jessica must be coming back up. She hides the knife back in the bag before moving. Jessica enters the room with Natasha with her back to her.

"Did you check my bag" Jessica asks

"No" Natasha says casually "I thought you wanted to do it"

Jessica nods her head, Natasha's back still facing her, and slowly gets the knife out of the bag.

"So, you think anybody is playing the game" Jessica asks walking towards her

"I can think of a few" Natasha tells her "Kirsty maybe, I thought Gabriella would, perhaps Amelia if she goes insane"

Jessica continues to walk towards her

"Lewis, Dylan, Derek"

Jessica raises the knife high and…

"And you" Natasha turns around taking her gun out of her pocket and shooting Jessica in the heart. Jessica gasps swinging before collapsing to the floor.

The door to the warehouse slowly opens and three girls enter. Kelly, Becky and Lisa.

"And so we can stay here" Becky finishes saying before the three notice Natasha then they notice the body of Jessica

"Natasha, did…did you" Kelly asks

"Yes, but I swear she attacked me first" Natasha whimpers slightly

"I believe you" Kelly says hugging her friend "I'm just so glad we found you"

"Yeah" Lisa adds slightly sarcastic but full of venom "So glad"

* * *

**DAY SEVEN: 11:00 PM. 28 STUDENTS DEAD, 34 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

**36. Dylan – student 38**

**35. Jessica – student 52**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Grace – student 42**

**Charlotte – student 44**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Lisa – student 58**

**Olivia – student 59**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	10. Day Eight

Ellis hides shaking in a large warehouse. The warehouse is full of crates, is a total mess and contains two floors. Ellis hides behind a large stack of crates.

"Please don't let Natalie find me" Ellis thinks "Please, please dear god don't let her find me"

She doesn't want to die, but if she did she doesn't want her friend to be the one to brutally murder her. She replays the way Natalie killed Doug in her mind, she could be overreacting but Natalie killed Doug, she's playing the game.

In Ellis hands is a gun, her gun is holding the trigger whilst her hands jitter. She doesn't want to be here, why is she here. The music plays and Ellis nearly screams at the attack of sound.

"Rise and shine students" Mr Jackson shouts "How are my little warriors doing on this fine morning. I assume you are all well acquainted with the island by now, good, it may be your final resting place after all. Now let's get on with which of your friends died yesterday. Student number 38: Dylan and student number 52: Jessica. That is all. Happy killing!"

* * *

Kelly and Natasha talk with Becky in the background laughing whilst Lisa growls slightly annoyed. She takes a look at her weapon, a coat hanger, loathing the sight of it. How could she get a coat hanger, she deserved way better. How the hell is she supposed to kill someone with a coat hanger. She's eyes Natasha's gun enviously before smirking to herself.

"Remember that time when Mrs Tux slipped on the ice in those 20 inch high heels she wears" Kelly laughs

"She looked like a hooker in those heels" Natasha smirks, she doesn't even notice the sneaky hand belonging to an even sneakier Lisa dipping into Natasha's bag and removing the gun

"Perhaps two of us can sleep in the basement, it sounds pretty comfy" Becky says

"Becky, it's a basement, basements are never comfy" Natasha giggles

"Come on let's just check it out" Kelly smiles to which Natasha replies with a long sarcastic groan

Becky was right, the basement does seem pretty comfy. It's a large film with a blanket and four pillows. Perhaps not homely but very comfy.

"Look" Becky exclaims "It even has a key so we can lock it at night to make sure no one can get in and slit are throats. We should probably keep some food down here"

"I'll go get some stuff out of my bag" Natasha says running up the stairs leaving Kelly, Becky and Lisa in the basement alone. This is Lisa's chance, she can do it now. Take out her biggest competition. She grabs the basement key, leaves the room and locks Kelly and Becky inside.

"Li…Lisa" Kelly asks "What…what are you doing"

"Let us out" Becky shouts slightly more panicked then Kelly

"I'll sort you out later, I've got someone else to deal with first" Lisa smiles pulling out the knife Jessica used and walking upstairs to Natasha.

"I have always hated you" Lisa growls and Natasha jumps seeing the knife in Lisa's hand and then sighing

"Well I could say the same thing to you" Natasha tells her

"Yes but I'm going to do something with my hate" Lisa spits in her French accent "Going to use it to kill my classmates. Going to send all the queers back to hell where they belong"

"Stop being such a homophobic bitch" Natasha spits back "If anyone belongs in hell it's you!"

"What you going to do, shoot me?"

"Maybe I will" Natasha smirks putting her hand in her pocket but then looks around in it confused. Lisa just smiles

"Looking for this" Lisa smiles pulling out the silver glock pistol

"Well, so you're not just your average ugly bitch" Natasha pants "You're a professional ugly bitch"

"I hope that insult felt good" Lisa growls "It'll be the last one you ever tell"

Lisa points the gun at Natasha's head and…

**BANG**

The back of Lisa's head explodes and her blood spills onto the floor as she collapses onto it. Behind Lisa stands Katie and Ella. Katie holding a gun and a Ella a kitchen knife.

"Ka…Katie" Natasha stutters

"Don't worry" Katie smiles handing the gun to Ella "We're not going to blow your brains out. It just looked like you needed a bit of help"

"Well…thanks" Natasha stutters before her eyes pop "HOLY CRAP KELLY AND BECKY"

Natasha runs to the basement and unlocks the door. When she opens it she notices that Kelly and Becky are no longer in there.

"But….but they should be here, where the hell are they" Natasha pants

* * *

Kelly and Becky run through the island panting. The two had climbed out of a window in the basement and have now escaped.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go back to get Natasha" Kelly pants

"No, you heard the gunshot back there. Lisa just killed Natasha and now she's chasing after us, as far as we're concerned Natasha is dead" Becky slightly shouts "Now come on move it"

* * *

Ashley and Eleanor hide in a large building just beyond the art building. Ashley looks out the window when she notices two figures leaving the art building.

"Eleanor!" Ashley shouts "Look, it's Olivia and Charlotte"

Olivia and Charlotte leave the art building holding their bags and thinking about what to do next.

"Well what can we do?" Charlotte asks

"How about we go look at the English building, perhaps we can find someone there" Olivia suggests "It could be…"

"AARRGGHH" A girl screams

**BANG**

**BANG**

The girl is Grace , the nerdy unpopular girl who has already found out all her friends have been murdered, Now she is insane. She holds her gun repeatedly pulling the trigger, tears falling down her eyes, screaming a shriek so insane it could make the joker scared.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

The bullets enter Charlotte. In her stomach in her chest and in her legs. She collapses to the floor and Olivia screams.

"CHARLOTTE!" Olivia cries before looking at Grace who is pointing her gun shaking in her hands at her "Grace, please don't. I know, you're scared, you're terrified. I am too, just…just calm down. We can be allies, you've already killed one person Grace, don't make it two. Just calm down, come to me and we'll figure this out together"

Grace's tears flow down heavily and she slowly puts the gun down. Olivia huffs and smiles before taking a small step towards Grace, this panics Grace and she points the gun at Olivia.

**BANG**

**BANG**

Two quick bullets enter Olivia in her chest and her heart. She swings for a second before collapsing to the floor. Grace looks at the bullet in fear and runs away like a scared animal, all of this happened whilst Ashley and Eleanor watched.

They hadn't believe people were actually playing the game, but now they just saw it happen right in front of their eyes. It's real.

* * *

**DAY EIGHT: 5:00 PM. 30 STUDENTS DEAD, 31 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

**36. Dylan – student 38**

**35. Jessica – student 52**

**34. Lisa – student 58**

**33. Charlotte – student 44**

**32. Olivia – student 59**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Theresa – student 3**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Molly – student 12**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Lynette – student 17**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Rebecca – student 34**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Alice – student 37**

**Grace – student 42**

**Imogen – student 45**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	11. Day Nine

Lucy, Amelia, Annamaria and Shauna enter a large warehouse. Shauna's light brown hair flows and she holds her knives close to her. Amelia nervously runs her hands through her red hair and Annamaria is the first to decide to check out if anyone is here.

"If they point a weapon at us then we kill them" Annamaria informs

"Ok" Shauna agrees "But only if they attack first"

Annamaria holds a grenade in her hand before Amelia takes it off her to which Annamaria replies with a moan.

"Now I'm defenceless" Annamaria whines

"Yes but if you used this against someone we'd all die" Amelia tells her

"Oh" Annamaria pauses "Good point"

* * *

The 6 girls in the cafeteria wake up rubbing their eyes. Radetzky March (Strauss) begins to fill the air as does Mr Jackson's voice.

"Good morning students!" The cheery voice of Mr Jackson rings "Hope we all had a good time yesterday, it was certainly entertaining for me. Now let's get straight onto and announce which one of your friends wasn't worth the life they were given and didn't fight hard enough to keep it. Student number 58: Lisa, student number 44: Charlotte, student number 59: Olivia. Shame those little warriors didn't make it, they had potential. Happy killing!"

The 6 girls sigh one by one. Their weapons were mediocre at best. Most of the girls had lost their supplies kit on the first night in frustration. Lynette got a megaphone, Theresa a knife, Rebecca a pot lid and Imogen a small sword.

"Hey" Molly beams "I have an idea"

Rebecca smiles positively "What"

"Lynette can use her megaphone to attract are classmates, then once everyone is here we'll be able to work together" Molly smiles

"But…bu…but" Alice stutters crying "Some are playing"

"But most aren't" Molly smiles some more "If someone tries to kill one of the others then we'll be able to stop them easily"

Lynette nods her head and grabs the megaphone out of her bag "I'll stand on the roof so they'll know where we are"

She opens the door to the roof and…

**BANG**

Lynette collapses to the floor with a bullet in her head. Someone sleekly slips through the door from the roof into the cafeteria and smiles at Alice, Imogen and Theresa seeming to not have noticed Rebecca and Molly who she has her back too. It's Kirsty. She holds her hand scythe in hand along with her colt anaconda revolver. She still hasn't noticed Rebecca and Molly.

"Kirsty" Theresa pants through small tears "Wh…what did you do"

"Oh chill out" Kirsty rolls her eyes "She would have betrayed you eventually"

"No" Imogen growls "We were friends"

"Really" Kirsty laughs "Then why were you planning on betraying them"

Fear fills Imogen and her cheeks go a dark red "I….I wasn't"

"I've been observing you all since the day we started school. I knew Imogen would be the first to crack, the first to play, the first to plan her strategy" Kirsty adds "Can't you see the fear in her eyes, the fear of her plot being exposed"

Imogen's friends look at her in anger and horror. Kirsty smiles and points the colt anaconda revolver at Imogen.

"Oh well, looks like your plan failed"

**BANG**

The bullets enters Imogen in the heart and she collapses to the ground. Rebecca grabs her pot lid and whacks Kirsty on the head. This gives Alice time to hide behind a table and Rebecca to jump to the floor in an attempt to escape. Kirsty turns around in anger to find Molly standing there in shock. She growls annoyed.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

The bullets hit Molly in the heart, chest and stomach before she collapses to the floor. Kirsty then changes to look at Theresa who is running to grab her knife.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Theresa collapses onto the table dead and then Kirsty turns to look at Molly. She takes out her hand scythe and smiles to herself.

"Oh you could have gone so far, if only you hadn't been talking so loud" Kirsty smiles and she swings the scythe at Rebecca's neck. The blood pours out and Rebecca clutches her neck in pain for a second before dying. Her work done Kirsty leaves.

Alice leaves the table and looks at her friends, her already fragile mind has been shattered by the horror and she grabs her head in pain. Then she sees Kirsty who had never actually left the room. She just slammed the door shut and hide behind a food stall to trick Alice.

**BANG**

The bullet hits Alice just below her neck, she swings for a second before falling to the floor dead.

Kirsty smirks fluffing her hair and leaving.

* * *

**DAY NINE: 1:00 PM. 36 STUDENTS DEAD, 25 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS ONLY SHORT, NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER. WHO DO YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

**36. Dylan – student 38**

**35. Jessica – student 52**

**34. Lisa – student 58**

**33. Charlotte – student 44**

**32. Olivia – student 59**

**31. Lynette – student 17**

**30. Imogen – student 45**

**29. Molly – student 12**

**28. Theresa – student 3**

**27. Rebecca – student 34**

**26. Alice – student 37**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Grace – student 42**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**

**Becky – student 60**

**Kelly – student 61**


	12. Day Ten

Abi's eyes slowly open. She quickly rubs them and groggily gets up before taking a look at her GPS. No one apart from her seems to be in this sector. Soon she'll have to keep moving and look for her friends again, no luck so far for that.

The music begins to play and Abi groans loudly as Mr Jackson speaks.

"Rise and shine little warriors" Mr Jackson shouts "How are you all today. I'm sure you're all fine. Now let's crack on with which students died!. Student number 17: Lynette, student number 45: Imogen, student number 12: Molly, student number 3: Theresa, student number 34: Rebecca and student number 37: Alice"

Abi freezes, all of them. Lynette, Imogen, Molly, Theresa, Rebecca and Alice. All of them dead. Bu…but that's impossible. Did they betray each other? No that's stupid, they were to close for that. Someone must have killed them.

Tears slowly fill Abi's eyes. She can't bear the thought of 6 of her friends all being involved in a massacre like this. It's….it's disgusting. The worst part is she doesn't know how they died. Someone could have just shot them and make their death quick and easy, but what if they were tortured, what if their death was slow and filled with agonizing pain. The thought of it nearly makes Abi sick.

Now she knows she needs to find Ellis and Natalie, she won't let them die too.

Abi's foot brushes past something and she screams slightly, she looks down to see the body of Chloe, her throat slit and her body only slightly rotting around the neck area where the wound was. Abi covers her mouth as to not vomit right there and then.

* * *

Kelly and Becky pant as they run through the island. Kelly gives a few death glares at Becky.

"I told you she wasn't dead, We could have stayed with Natasha!" Kelly growls

"Oh chill out" Becky shouts back "She would have slowed us down anyway"

Kelly jumps on Becky attempting to strangle her "SHE WAS ARE FRIEND!" Kelly shouts in fury "SHE WAS ARE FUCKING FRIEND YOU STUPID CUBLURHG…"

Blood shoots out of Kelly's mouth and lands on Becky. Becky screams in horror as Kelly falls to the floor with a small arrow in the back of her head. She looks up to see Lewis smirking at her, she is on the verge of crying after seeing her crush murder one of her friends.

"Lewis" Becky cries "Please do…don't. I….I LOVE YOU"

Lewis looks at her in half shock and half disgust but Becky keeps talking.

"Yeah, and….and I know you love me too" Becky stands up looking ugly as ever with red tear filled eyes and a snotty nose "We can do this together, you and me. We'll win, win together"

An arrow hits Becky in-between the eyes and she collapses to the floor. Lewis groans picking up his survival kit and leaving the body of the two girls.

* * *

Natasha, Ella and Katie run through the school looking for anything that could be used as a supply. Perhaps left over weapons, left-over food, even a towel to keep themselves warmer during the night would be useful to the name, alas they find nothing. Natasha sighs down heartedly putting her gun in her blazer pocket knowing she probably won't need it at the current moment. Katie twirls an axe in her hand almost bored whilst Ella walks into the cafeteria of the school. She enters the hot food down stairs cafeteria area.

"Perhaps we can find some scraps here" Ella suggests "Or at least something edible"

"The food we were given at school wasn't edible before this" Katie laughs "What makes you think it will be now"

Natasha and Ella giggle at her joke and enter look through the empty food trays finding nothing but a stale wrap that is starting to mould. Katie looks at it in resentment remembering how once she got food poisoning from this school, nothing to serious but it was still bad, her mother used to tell her stories of when the food in school wasn't that bad. When Katie's mother went to school the food included perfectly made potatoes, strawberry pie, pasties, fries, pizza, burgers, salads with sauce, fruit salads, chicken, toast with coffee in the morning and on dark December days hot chocolate. Her mother would then tell her off the gangs, the street gangs. Where kids separated into different territories. Where children would bring small knives to school at the age of 12, where prostitution was common and teenagers murdering adults was always in the news. She always thought her mother was crazy but she wasn't. Some schools in America are still like that now, still doing crimes, still carrying weapons like the odd razor blade hidden behind the neck disguised with long hair. Katie could consider her school privileged in a way. You may think that privileged schools wouldn't get chosen for the battle royale act, but in America it's all about equality….or so the government says.

"Crap, nothing here" Natasha sighs before sprinting over to the door to the upstairs of the cafeteria, Katie and Ella marvel at how fast she is. Unbelievable, like a machine, unstoppable, such promise…if she wasn't here.

The three begin to walk the stairs whilst Ella runs a hand through her hair almost nervously. Katie picks up another axe whilst Natasha cautiously opens the door to the upstairs cafeteria. They all look on in horror at the sight. 6 bodies, 6 female bodies. The 6 female bodies of Alice, Rebecca, Molly, Lynette, Imogen and Theresa. Everybody has at least one bullet entered in their body except for Rebecca who has been slashed apart with a hand scythe. Ella looks especially disturbed at Alice's body. Her face is terrible, a girl who was once shy but full of hope and love and kindness is now filled with helplessness and terror and fear that is so child like it's as if she was only 5 years old. Natasha gags at the look on Lynette's face. It's happy, she must have been the first to die and it was probably unexpected, a sneak attacks. Her body is smiling as if she was happy before being murdered, I guess that's good in a way.

It doesn't seem real but it is. The smell of the dead bodies….it's real. The sight of their massacred classmates…..it's real. The touch of the weapons their clutching in fear…it's real.

It's a game but it's real. It's a game but it's real. It's a game but it's real.

"No" Katie almost growls "It's not a fucking game"

* * *

**DAY TEN: 3:00 PM. 38 STUDENTS DEAD, 23 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**OK SO THIS WAS JUST A QUICK CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR ON TUESDAY.**

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

**36. Dylan – student 38**

**35. Jessica – student 52**

**34. Lisa – student 58**

**33. Charlotte – student 44**

**32. Olivia – student 59**

**31. Lynette – student 17**

**30. Imogen – student 45**

**29. Molly – student 12**

**28. Theresa – student 3**

**27. Rebecca – student 34**

**26. Alice – student 37**

**25. Kelly – student 61**

**24. Becky – student 60**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Carlos – student 6**

**Tom – student 7**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Eleanor – student 11**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Grace – student 42**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**


	13. Day Eleven

Natasha is the first to wake up from her small group. Her sig sauer pistol in her hand just in case anyone she deemed untrustworthy could enter. Natasha had been tricked to many times to be any more trustworthy then she already was but Katie and Ella seem stable at the moment.

The music plays which wakes up Katie and Ella and soon Mr Jackson speaks again.

"Morning students" Mr Jackson smiles "Now yesterday saw only two deaths…..tut tut tut I'm afraid some are slacking. You really shouldn't because if you…..beep…beep…..beep…..BOOM"

Natasha growls slightly at Mr Jackson jokes.

"Now let's get on with the deaths from yesterday. Student number 61: Kelly and student number 60: Becky. That is all, I would like to inform you all that you have been here for nearly two weeks and have missed on a lot of homework. Don't worry though, your teachers have saved a large stack of the work for you. Happy killing!"

Natasha takes in a deep breathe at the news of hearing her friends die. No matter how hard she tries to she can't breathe out.

* * *

Paul, Tom, Jake and Carlos open a door to an abandoned mansion which lies on top of a large hill. It looks pretty good. Obviously owned by a rich woman who loved to own designer clothes and funny hats. A double bed but no traces of male clothing so either owned by a single woman or a lesbian couple (seems unlikely though since the clothes are all of same sizing and there's only one wardrobe).

"Well where you think the BR act started" Carlos asks the groups

"No idea" Tom sighs "What about why it came to America"

"Same reason it was invented, we got too arrogant. Teenagers thought we could get away with anything" Paul sighs "Let's set out sleeping arrangements.

Carlos can have the double bed tonight, Jake on the couch and me and Jake will have to sleep on the floor. Spare us some pillows so it'll be a bit more comf…"

**BANG**

A bullets hits a wall of the room and the four boys turn to see Taylor smirking almost stroking herself and caressing her legs seductively.

"Hello boys!" she smiles

**BANG**

Another bullet and the boys run. They can't go through the front door but the back door is available.

**BANG**

They rip open the front door and out they come one by one. Paul, Tom, Jake and then Carlos. Carlos turns his head to check to see if Taylor is catching up. Big mistake. The second he turns his head an inch a bullet rips into his ear and bursts out of the other side. Taylor blows a cute kiss to him before seeing Paul, Jake and Tom trying to run down the hill.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

The four boys collapse down the hill and Taylor blows some hair out of her eye before walking back into the house.

Down at the bottom of the hill lies the body of Paul, Jake and Tom…..but they aren't dead. Paul seems fine except for a few cuts from falling but no bullet wounds. Jake has one in his shoulder but Tom is covered in them.

"Sh…shame" Tom manages to cough out "Got killed by the sexy bitch, always did want to fuck her"

"Gross" Paul laughs but slightly cries "We'll go back up, we'll go to the house and kill that whore"

"Paul" Tom laughs "She has a gun. Once you get a gun that feel free to blow that bitches brains out, but not now, don't risk your lives at the moment. It's suicide"

Tom coughs a little before remaining still. Paul and Jake slowly stand up and walk away. They wanted to stay but they couldn't be sure whether Taylor was still chasing or whether another psycho is coming.

But they did promise one thing. Taylor's blood will spill the floor.

* * *

Eleanor picks up some blades of grass wondering if it's possible to eat them. She and Ashley might run out of food soon and Eleanor had to consider other options.

"Tick….tock" she hears a voice whisper

"Tick tock"

"Hello" Eleanor calls out "Is….is anyone there" stupid question to ask but she thought it could be a friend

"Tick tock"

Grace steps out from behind her tree pointing her gun at Eleanor and laughing.

"Tick tock" Grace repeats smiling like an insane child

**BANG**

Eleanor runs at the sound of the gun shot sprinting through the forest. She didn't move far from the building she and Ashley lived in so she must be there soon. YES she thought as she sees the large building in the distance. Just got to out run Grace. She can see Ashley looking out through a window smiling not yet noticing Grace chasing her and then

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Three bullets enter Eleanor and she collapses to the ground. Grace hops around like a rabbit that had just had someone steps on its foot. She half laughs yet half cries before running off all the while Ashley looking on in shock. She felt as if she was the one shot instead. The worst thing is, she didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

**DAY ELEVEN: 4:45 PM. 41 STUDENTS DEAD, 20 STUDENTS REMAINING.**

* * *

**DECEASED STUDENTS**

**63. Ryan – student 57**

**62. Daniel – student 13**

**61. Owen – student 33**

**60. Kieran – student 40**

**59. Kayley – student 23**

**58. John – student 30**

**57. Chloe – student 21**

**56. Cara – student 24**

**55. Callum – student 46**

**54. Peter – student 31**

**53. Doug – student 27**

**52. Cameron – student 62**

**51. Markus – student 29**

**50. Megan – student 47**

**49. Gabriella – student 63**

**48. Penny – student 43**

**47. Lauren – student 32**

**46. Edie – student 49**

**45. Ellie – student 28**

**44. Amy – student 14**

**43. Gabby – student 56**

**42. Zack – student 25**

**41. Mike – student 41**

**40. Ted – student 15**

**39. Liam – student 50**

**38. Eve – student 39**

**37. Jenna – student 26**

**36. Dylan – student 38**

**35. Jessica – student 52**

**34. Lisa – student 58**

**33. Charlotte – student 44**

**32. Olivia – student 59**

**31. Lynette – student 17**

**30. Imogen – student 45**

**29. Molly – student 12**

**28. Theresa – student 3**

**27. Rebecca – student 34**

**26. Alice – student 37**

**25. Kelly – student 61**

**24. Becky – student 60**

**23. Carlos – student 6**

**22. Tom – student 7**

**21. Eleanor – student 11**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS**

**Annamaria – student 1**

**Paul – student 2**

**Lewis – student 4**

**Ella – student 5**

**Taylor – student 8**

**Abi – student 9**

**Katie – student 10**

**Amelia – student 16**

**Natasha – student 18**

**Jake – student 19**

**Kirsty – student 20**

**Ellis – student 22**

**Zane – student 35**

**Natalie – student 36**

**Grace – student 42**

**Lucy – student 48**

**Joe – student 51**

**Shauna – student 53**

**Derek – student 54**

**Ashley – student 55**


End file.
